Weep by the Wllow
by moonlit-shadow0x
Summary: Harry needs to get away from his hectic life and finds someone whose just as troubled as himself. A night underneath the stars can change a lot between sworn enemies. (HPDM (mild) Slash!)


**Title: **Weep by the Willow

**Setting: **fourth year, Hogwarts grounds

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Hp

**Warning: **Slash, but not anything heavy

**Authors Notes: **Ah, wonderful breaks from long fics with plots. This is for my enjoyment mainly. I was feeling a kind of content mood after school today because it was snowing and I absolutely love snow, so I decided to write something sweet and simple!

I dedicate this one shot to _everyone_ who reviewed My Enemy. You guys made me extremely...giddy?

**¤¤¤¤¤**

His cloak was wrapped snugly around his shoulders, the November air biting at his numbed flesh. His dark hair overlapped his green eyes that were shut tightly, avoiding the bone chilling winds. Two round circles accented his eyes with thick lenses, though in weather like this no one would be able to see anyway. They bobbed up and down on his small nose as he walked towards the Hogwarts Lake, a beautiful thing, buried with deadly creatures...all waiting for one unfortunate student to take advantage of.

Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world, soon to be hero (if not already) and noble Gryffindor...needed badly to be alone. He was feeling extremely exhausted after dodging mobs of excited students, all asking about the connection he had with Sirius Black, _criminal_ escaped from Azkaban Prison. All a bunch of crap really, but even the ministry wouldn't listen to Harry Potter. He was coming to the point when he almost felt he would rather _not_ save them.

Almost. He can't really feel like that, considering he's that noble Gryffindor.

But, being Harry Potter can be very tiring. Escaping mobs, keeping up with studies, suffering wraths of cruel, cold-hearted potion masters who had unsettled grudges against his parents. Saving the world. And once again, he needed _badly_ to be alone.

His feet crushed into the damp grass, water droplets clinging to his black slacks. He really shouldn't have worn his school clothes, but he had run outside as soon as dinner ended. Even best friends can be annoying at times.

When he finally reached the Whomping Willow, he dug in his pocket for a piece of parchment. He always had urges to write to his godfather when he glanced at the tree. It brang back the best and most miserable memories he could have ever experienced.

Being fourteen, in Harry's opinion, made him feel old and young at the same time. He was old in the fact that now he was half done school. He was young in the fact that everyone still treated him that way. I mean, really, fourteen... when he turned that wonderful age, it was much more exciting. Now all he could think about was turning _fifteen_. Yes, fifteen would be more exciting then this. Much.

He smiled grimly to himself as he continued thinking about the presents he would get when he turned _fifteen_. Even though he was never really one for materialistic things, he still enjoyed a gift every now and then. His thoughts were rudely interrupted when he heard a small cough. Looking around, frantically, he noticed the almost unnoticeable outline of a shadowed body sitting under a tree right smack-dab in front of the Lake.

Being curious, Harry walked faster then before, hurrying towards the now much noticeable character. His eyes narrowed as he heard the unmistakable sound of someone _crying. _No, everyone was in their common rooms, no one was as crazy as to go out in the middle of a huge storm.

With the exception of himself, of course.

Desperately wanting to stop the cries of the poor human, the sobs were much louder now, Harry started _running_. Quickly, too. Finally, he stopped, panting loudly. His eyes squinted as he walked slowly up to the person awaiting his hero abilities, trying to get a better look.

Silver hair shone magnificently in the moonlight, reflecting the dull light beautifully. The light that seemed to reflect off the strands gave a kind of glow to the humanly face that was buried beneath small, delicate hands.

Immediately, Harry's eyes widened. Draco Malfoy was crying at his feet. And oddly enough, he didn't seem the slightest happy...actually he seemed disappointed.

"Malfoy?" The words came out in a whisper, clearly showing his disbelief. This wasn't right...Draco couldn't be crying. It made him feel strangely guilty. Why? He'd never know.

Not the response he was expecting. Draco's head shot up faster then the flying snitch and he opened his mouth, eyebrows creased. "Potter?" Venomous? No. Scared? Very.

Harry sat on the other side of the tree, the only thing separating them was the thick trunk of the large willow tree. He smiled at the sound of disgust Draco made then sighed. Finally, at a weak attempt to make conversation he asked the one question Draco was hoping he wouldn't.

"Why were you crying?"

Instantly, Draco's face became irritated and furious. "None of your business, _Potter_." He said, with as much malice he could muster. Though, it wasn't much, considering his voice was literally dripping with tears.

"Okay." Said Harry, his eyes now concentrating on the stars above him. He smiled faintly as he stared at one particularly bright while Draco listened to what he was planning on saying next. Harry sighed once again and shuffled around, trying to snuggle deeper into his cloak.

"Go away." Said Draco finally, the silence very unnerving.

Harry, completely thrown off by his sudden remark, turned around. "Why should I?" He asked, his eyes travelling back to the stars.

The sound of Draco shifting around perked Harry's interests and he smiled at Draco's retort. "Because I was here first." An image of Draco's elegant lips turned up in a pout briefly crossed his mind and his smile grew.

"I think the Hogwarts grounds are big enough for _at least_ two people, Malfoy." Harry said tiredly, the last words being swallowed up by a yawn. His hand stretched over his head and nearly swatted Draco in the face.

"Apparently this tree stump isn't." He said stubbornly, watching as the hand dangled above his head.

A slow chuckle filled the area as Harry closed his eyes. Draco could be some-what tolerable, when he was being slightly civil of course. As much as he knew he should, Harry didn't leave. The conversation he was currently having with one of his enemies was quite intriguing.

Slowly Draco moved around and watched Harry as he folded his hands across his legs. "Why are you still here." He said, his voice matted with annoyance and wariness.

Harry turned his head slightly and saw Draco watching him, an unreadable expression on his face. He smiled and shrugged. "Why were you crying?"

Draco frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, hardly noticing that he was now on _Harry's side of the tree_. "I wasn't."

Harry raised his eyebrows then smirked. "You don't answer my questions, I don't answer yours."

Draco scowled. "Whatever." He said, turning back ahead of him, his face also upturned watching the stars.

Harry watched him for a few seconds before smiling and looking at the stars Draco was now so immersed in. "See that?" He asked pointing to one that he was previously studying.

Draco made a face and looked away from outstretched hand. Harry smiled and put his hand down. "That one's my favourite. It shines brighter then the rest." He stated, though Draco was trying his hardest to ignore him.

Harry turned around to face Draco who he suddenly realised had trails of dry tears running down his face and that his cheeks were very pink. "You're not cold, are you?" He asked suddenly, not really expecting an answer.

Draco shrugged and looked up again, his face once again reflecting the moonlight. Finally he sighed and pointed up at a star. "I like that one." He said his eyes flickering to Harry. It was a small one and quite dull.

Harry smiled and looked at Draco whose face was now scrunched up in fascination. Slowly his hand dropped and he turned to face Harry. "What's it like to be a hero? To be loved by all?" He asked, distractedly, as if he didn't even know he was asking.

Shrugging, Harry stared back at him. "I don't like it. Too much attention...sometimes you need to have time for yourself." He said, watching as Draco leaned against the tree stump.

"Hmm." Slowly, he slipped down so that only the top of his back was on the tree and his legs outstretched in front of him He smiled, almost, and closed his eyes. "It's late." He stated drowsily.

Harry nodded, watching Draco's sleepy form breathe. "Malfoy?"

"Hm?"

"Why were you crying?" He tried again, sensing that Draco was more relaxed.

"Truthfully... I'm confused about... a decision." He said, one of his eyes opening to peek at Harry.

Harry nodded and smiled at him. Draco smiled back, a sort of new pinkness tinting his cheeks. His hand slowly brushed passed his face, removing a stray hair. Harry swallowed and looked away, finding it strangely hard to ignore the blonde's attractive features.

"Harry." Draco asked lazily, probably not even noticing he hadn't used Harry's surname.

"Yeah?" Harry asked, leaning against the tree.

"I'm cold." He confessed, his hands shivering slightly at his sides.

Hesitantly, Harry took off his cloak, staring at it for a minute. He then turned to Draco who was peering at him, surprised. "You can take it, I have dozens of sweaters on." He said, blushing slightly, though blaming the wind for the new tint of pink in his cheeks.

Draco took the offered cloak and wrapped it around himself, sighing with relief. Slowly he turned to Harry once more, his eyebrows arched. Harry, not being able to resist the urge, raised a hand to brush some blonde strands of hair from Draco's face.

Draco looked mildly surprised and nervously fidgeted around. Harry swallowed before lifting a hand to touch Draco's face again and then pulled the boy towards him. He locked eyes with Draco and then swallowed again.

Hands slowly releasing Draco's face, Harry stood up, before Draco's hands hastily pulled him back down. He looked confused and hopeful before he leaned towards Harry, his eyes closed and hands shaking with anticipation. Finally their lips met in a slow, gentle caress, bodies melting together as the rain poured down at them, trailing across their features. Draco's eyelashes fluttered lazily on Harry's skin, and Harry sighed into the kiss happily, feeling Draco's fingers skim across his hand, creating a small tickling sensation.

Slowly Draco parted the kiss, his hair flickering peacefully in the wind. His cheeks were slightly flushed and his lips parted, taking in deep breaths...panting, really. Harry watched as Draco's eyes drooped lazily and slowly took the hand of the small figure.

"Come on, it's getting late." He said pulling the other boy to his feet. "We should get inside."

Draco nodded before letting Harry lead him towards the castle. "Harry?" He asked weakly.

"Yeah?" Harry asked, his own voice edged with drowsiness.

"Thanks."

¤¤¤¤

**A/N: **This was really hard to write, I don't know why but it was! Oh well. I hope you guys enjoyed it...the kiss was really hard so I'm sorry if it was a bit...unrealistic and disappointing. (This fic was written because 'Speak to Me' is extremely hard to write up and this one was just for fun.)

-**_shadow_**


End file.
